Patch 4.16
SMITE Patch Notes VOD - Summer Knockout (Patch 4.16) SMITE - 4.16 Patch Overview - Summer Knockout (August 29, 2017) SMITE - 4.16 Console Patch Overview - Summer Knockout Patch notes also available on Twitch + PC Notes + Console Notes! New God Skins *Bearly Buzzed Bacchus *Bae Watch Cu Chulainn *Fire Dancer Xbalanque *Dropkick Terra *Serenity Vamana *Maha Rakta Ganesha *Artio Mastery Skins *Emote: Xbalanque dance BacchusBearlyBuzzed.jpg|Bacchus Bearly Buzzed CuChulainnBaeWatch.jpg|Cu Chulainn Bae Watch XblanqueFireDancer.Damage.jpg|Xblanque Fire Dancer TerraDropkick.jpg|Terra Dropkick VamanaSerenity.jpg|Serenity Vamana GaneshaMahaRakta.jpg|Ganesha Maha Rakta ArtioGolden.jpg|Artio Mastery Connor's Cure Event With the new Connor’s Cure Event coming in 4.17, we’re partnering with WWE and the V Foundation to fight pediatric cancer! Through a partnership with the V Foundation, Connor’s Cure now raises funding for critical pediatric cancer research at prominent cancer centers nationwide. With a little Terra power, we can help beat cancer! For every purchase of the Connor’s Cure bundle, Hi-Rez Studios will donate $1 to Connor’s Cure. Dropkick Bundle (450 Gems) *Exclusive Dropkick Terra *Punching Bag Ward *Cutesy Dropkick Avatar *Wrestling Bell Global Emote Project Olympus In this phase of Project Olympus, we are bringing two long-awaited features to SMITE! The Integrated Voice Chat and Glossary will help players communicate and understand the game better than ever. Previously, players had to seek out 3rd party websites and programs to uses these features within SMITE. Especially with Voice Chat, requiring players to download external tools limited players actually using them inside SMITE. We will continue to strive to get features that improve the SMITE experience included inside the actual client. Vivox (Integrated Voice Chat) *Players will be able to log in and immediately begin using our new Integrated Voice Chat. This Integrated Voice Chat will only be available in Custom and Ranked modes and will allow players to communicate in real time during their games. All options for Vivox will be available in the Audio section of the Settings menu, and players will be able to mute players in their game lobbies or on the in-game scoreboard. Learn Tab Glossary *Ever wondered what the term “Proxy” means? If you are new to MOBAs or not fully-versed in all the terminology, you can now quickly look up a definition in the Learn Tab. Players can search for any word listed, as well as see links to related words directly on the definition screen. Gameplay The Fire Giant spawns a Lava Pool underneath each and every enemy he is fighting. This used to include Pets, which severely limited the time window that gods like Nu Wa, Bakasura, or Bastet could use their Pets against the Jungle Boss. Pet gods were often more hurtful than helpful in this encounter by creating the risk of their teammates suddenly standing on multiple pools. Fire Giant will no longer spawn pools underneath Pets, allowing these Pet gods to use these Abilities to quickly take down this boss without risking their teammates lives. Fire Giant *Fire Giant will no longer spawn Lava Pools underneath Pets Duel is seeing an increase in its Ban count from 6 to 8, allowing Duel players more control over what gods they want to play against and directing the draft towards a God or strategy they might want to employ. Duel *Increased the amount of Bans while Drafting from 6 → 8 Miscellaneous Fantasy Point Tipping *Removed the sound effect for when the Tipping window was about to end. Bug Fixes *Ah Muzen Cab **STINGER ***Updated the description of this Ability to correctly state Stinger’s Range *Arachne **WEB ***Changed how Web functions in regards to Slow Immunity. Players who are Slow immune will still leave behind Web trails on the ground behind them. ***The keyword “Pet” has been added to the description to better convey Broodling’s classification. *Ganesha **GOOD FORTUNE ***Will now display the amount of Kills granted to his allies. *Kuzenbo **NENE KAPPA ***The keyword “Pet” has been added to the description to better convey his NeNe Kappa’s classification. *Loki **DECOY ***The keyword “Pet” has been added to the description to better convey his Decoy’s classification. *Raijin **RAIJU ***Fixed an issue where early ranks of this ability were not slowing enemies properly. *Sun Wukong **SOMERSAULT CLOUD ***The keyword “Pet” has been added to the description to better convey his decoy’s classification. Items – Balance *SUNDERING SPEAR **Decreased Cooldown from 160s → 140s Sundering Spear underwent a large shift during the Mid-Season Patch, making it exclusively an engaging tool rather than a finisher skillshot. After watching its overall performance, a 160 second Cooldown was limiting its niche usage. We are reducing the Cooldown on Sundering Spear and its Upgrade to lets players use its effect more often. *SUNDERING SPEAR UPGRADE **Decreased Cooldown from 160s → 140s *HEAVENLY WINGS **Decreased Movement Speed buff from 40% → 30% Heavenly Wings cleansing Slows makes it a powerful engage or disengage tool your can always rely on. At 40% without the ability to directly counter it’s potency, it was becomes a must buy for coordinated play. We are reducing the Movement Speed it provides to 30% which helps teams react to Heavenly Wings being used. *HEAVENLY WINGS UPGRADE **Decreased Movement Speed buff from 40% → 30% *MAGIC SHELL *Decreased Health Shield Scaling per Level from 15 → 12 *Increased Cooldown from 140s → 150s Magic Shell rewards players who can time its usage well, and teams who can apply multiple Shells in response to enemy damage. It, however, was too effective during these scenarios, driving most teams to pick up at least one or more Shells. We are reducing the overall strength of the Health Shield as the game progresses, while increasing the Cooldown of Magic Shell, giving more opportunity for enemy teams to push for fights while these Relics are down. *MAGIC SHELL UPGRADE **Decreased Health Shield Scaling per Level from 15 → 12 **Increased Cooldown from 140s → 150s *SHAMAN’S RING **Increased Cost from 2200 → 2300 **Increased Magical Power from 60 → 80 **Evolved Shaman’s Ring Passive now only applies from Damaging Abilities Shaman’s Ring is first seeing a fix to how it functions. Certain gods would become marked by this Item’s Passive before an Ability did Damage, making its Power level very different based on mostly invisible rules. It is being clarified to only trigger on the Damage from Abilities which will makes its Power more consistent across all gods. We are also shifting this item to be a bit more powerful on its base form. At 80 Magical Power, Shaman’s Ring will be a more attractive item while working towards its evolved form. *TELKHINE’S RING **Decreased Cost from 2700 → 2400 **Telkhine’s Ring should now stack its passive from Damage over Time (DoT) effects **Updated the description to clarify this effect only stacks on Damage dealt to enemy gods Telkhine’s Ring has a high payoff when fully stacked, but this was often too difficult to achieve causing the item itself to be an expensive investment for it’s situational power. We are reducing its cost to make it more accessible and will allow it to stack with Damage over Time effects. This greatly increases the pool of gods that can reliably get the full benefit from this item’s passive. *DYNASTY PLATE HELM **Increased Physical Protection from 25 → 35 Bridge items exist to give a decent power spike early at the cost of late game power. Previously, Dynasty Plate Helm offered as much Magical Penetration as most complete Tier 3 Mage Items, making it too strong throughout all stages of a match. We are shifting the item to give it a specific identity as an anti-physical tool for Mages facing heavy pressure from Physical gods. Gods – Balances *Artio **MAUL PREY ***Decreased Magical Power scaling from 35% → 30% per swipe. ***Decreased Base Damage from 50/80/110/140/170 → 40/70/100/130/160 **LIFE TAP ***Decreased slow per stack from 20% to 10% ***Decreased self healing from 15/20/25/30/35 to 10/15/20/25/30 per hit. Artio excels at getting into a fight and staying there, applying constant pressure to her opponents. Her overall damage, self sustain, and utility were offering little counterplay for her opponents. We are toning down her damage from Maul Prey and the sustain and utility from Life Tap, giving enemy players more room to survive Artio’s onslaught and answer back. *Chronos **TIME RIFT ***Decreased Magical Power scaling from 85% → 80% **ACCELERATE ***Decreased Section IV Basic Attack Damage buff from 45% → 35% Chronos has undergone many changes since Season 4 began. Through these changes he has found a solid play style and put up very strong performances. Now that he is more stable we can look at some of the previous balance adjustments as well as his current kit to bring down his performance to a more reasonable level. Time Rift was too effective once Chronos got some Magical Power online, so we are reducing the scaling. Accelerate’s Section IV made Chronos incredibly potent during extended fights and while destroying structures (which were recently made more difficult for everyone to kill). We are reverting the previous buff to this Section IV to keep Chronos in line with other strong Basic Attack gods. *Cu Chulainn **BARBED SPEAR ***Increased healing reduction from 40% → 50% In patches of old we updated all anti-heals to either be 50% reduction or true 100% reduction. Barbed Spear was inconsistent with this standard and is seeing an increase to match abilities like Sobek’s Sickening Strike or Bacchus’ Belch of the Gods. *Khepri **SCARAB’S BLESSING ***Adjusted this abilities timing to allow the target to immediately receive Scarab’s Blessing. Players should no longer be interrupted while casting this Ability. *Skadi **PERMAFROST ***Decreased Physical Power Scaling from 60% → 50% ***Decreased Bonus Movement speed from 40% → 20/25/30/35/40% Skadi has proven to be one of the strongest hunters in the game. This can be attributed to her ability to deal large amounts of damage while also having the safety of Permafrost’s CC and Movement Speed Buff. Skadi players will now need to invest more heavily into Permafrost to gain the same safety and her late game poke from laying down this icy field will be reduced. *Susano **Base Stats ***Increased Movement Speed from 365 → 370 **WIND SIPHON ***Decreased Cooldown from 18s → 16s Susano previously had lower base movement speed than all other assassins to balance out his strong movement abilities. His ability to slip in and out of fights has been reduced with the rework to his passive, greatly reducing the frustration experienced when playing against him. However, with the loss of this effect has caused his performance to be consistently underwhelming. His Movement Speed is being brought up to be more in-line with other Assassins, and we are giving him some extra utility with a Cooldown Reduction to Wind Siphon. Category:Patch notes